


Chaotic

by ImKnotQueen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Het Relationship, Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Her husband is utter chaos, uncontrollable and destructive with how he loves. Regardless, Burnet would never have him any other way.





	Chaotic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Pokémon' nor am I profiting from this.

Her husband is utter chaos, uncontrollable and destructive with how he loves. Kukui wakes without alarms prompting him, without coffee encouraging him. Rockruff crawls into his warm space, unwilling to share with her even though he shouldn't be in the bed. 

“You're ruining our comforter,” she grumbles, poking a finger through a hole. “Does he sneak you in here when I'm away?” 

Rockruff scrapes her skin with his enthusiastic nuzzling. Later, he begins bandaging, running off to show her the latest research. Again, the magazine article misspells his name but he's too excited to notice. 

Kuki, topic: our chaotic Luvdisc.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every single bookmark, comment, and reader. 
> 
> Thank you so much.


End file.
